


Dead Woman Rises

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 140Parings: Sam x ReaderRequest: @impalaimagining-mainblog asked:From prompt list 3, I thought you were dead. I was. Sam Winchester x Reader, fluff, angst, whatever you feel is right :)Prompt: I thought you were dead. I was.A/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Dead Woman Rises

Sam couldn’t believe his eyes. You were standing right in front of him. Bobby had done all the tests it was really you.  
“I thought you were dead.”   
“I was.   
“How are you back? I gave you a hunters funeral.”  
“Chuck I suppose.” You replied stepping towards him. It was only a split second before he pulled you to him crushing his lips to yours, desperate to feel you again.  
“I missed you so much (Y/N).” he whispers.  
“I missed you to Sammy.” You stared up at him wiping away stray tears. You knew he’d probably went through hell these last nine months without you.   
“I’m here now Sam. I don’t have plans to leave again anytime soon.”  
“I love you (Y/N).”  
“I love you too Sam.” You whispered brushing your lips against his again as he held you tight.


End file.
